


Sunlight Smile

by SeiyaTraumaSquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dumb cheesy fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiyaTraumaSquad/pseuds/SeiyaTraumaSquad
Summary: Nishinoya declares himself Ennoshita's Valentine's Day date
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Sunlight Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sugaandyams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sugaandyams).



> whew I wrote this for a valentines day exchange amongst friends in 2018 and never posted it but yknow life is too short to not post completed fics, also the number of haikyuu fics in my works list is CRIMINAL
> 
> I don't even really ship this pairing but there's only four pages for them on this site so I figured you guys could use the food, hope it's tasty

“Chikara! You’re going to be my date for Valentine’s Day!” Noya stood with one finger pointing directly at Ennoshita, eyes locked on him as though he were a target, voice raised to match the intensity of his suggestion. Ennoshita gulped, eyes darting to either side to confirm that the other students in the hallway were, indeed, staring.

“Um...why?” He asked, his voice sinking below his usual speaking volume.

Noya patted Ennoshita’s shoulder, customary lopsided grin splayed across his face. “I heard you complaining the other day about not having anyone to spend Valentine’s Day with, so I decided to be your date!”

Ennoshita’s eyes flicked the the floor, and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “Y-you heard that? I wasn’t really complaining, just stating facts.”

The smile momentarily disappeared from Noya’s face. “You don’t want to be my date?”

“N-no! I mean, I do!” Ennoshita sputtered, face flushing red. 

The corners of Noya’s lips quirked upward triumphantly. “All right then! Starting tomorrow, I’m all yours.” And before Ennoshita could say another word, Noya was already dashing down the hallway toward his class, tossing a wave over his shoulder.

The next day Ennoshita arrived at his desk to find it adorned with a red, lacy paper valentine, a box of chocolates, a stuffed teddy bear, and a rose. His face was burning the instant he caught sight of the arrangement, and it only got hotter as he became aware of his classmates murmuring behind their hands.

"Ennoshita-kun, what's that you've got there? Looks like you've got an admirer," one of his female classmates chirped, peering over his shoulder at the arrangement on his desk.

"Ahaha, yeah, I don't think so. One of my friends is just messing around," he mumbled, strangely self conscious. He peeked at the valentine card; it was a little bit messy, with glue stains smeared over the paper and the edges of the lace not quite meeting up, but it was extravagant, and bespoke a lot of effort. The box of chocolates told the same tale, appearing to be handmade.

 _He really put a lot of effort into this didn't he?_ Ennoshita couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face.

After the school day ended, he opened his locker to find a note inside.

"Meet me in the gym at 3"

Ennoshita grinned and tucked the note into the pocket of his uniform. 

At 2:45, he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the gym. When he arrived, Noya was already there, spinning a volleyball on his finger. He was dressed in a striped button down, slacks, a vest, and a bowtie. His converse sneakers didn’t really match the rest of the look, but somehow he made it work.

"Chikara!" He called out when he caught sight of Ennoshita in the doorway. “Wanna walk home together?"

“Sure,” Ennoshita replied, wary of what might be awaiting him.

Noya chattered about this and that the entire way to his house, Ennoshita listening contentedly. 

When they reached his house, Noya flung open the front door, kicking his shoes off and guiding Ennoshita inside the doorframe.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed, and Ennoshita did as he was told.

Noya led him into the house, Ennoshita placing care in each step, fully aware of the possibility that Noya might forget he had his eyes closed and neglect to direct him around any obstacles. When he felt Noya squeeze his arm, he stopped.

“Can I open my eyes?”

“Yep!”

Ennoshita’s eyes flickered open, and it took him a moment for his vision to adjust before he could take in his surroundings. The lights in the room were dimmed, but the entire room was crowded with candles. They were completely random sizes and colors, and Ennoshita was slightly glad that his nose was still a little stuffed up from a recent cold, because they were all different scents, too, and they probably clashed in a way that was less than pleasant. 

Noya tugged Ennoshita's sleeve and led him toward the kotatsu, the surface of which was covered in rose petals. On the table were placed two glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider.

"You sit right here," Noya instructed, showing him to the kotatsu with a flourish. "I'll be right back."

He padded off into the kitchen, leaving Ennoshita alone.

Just then Ennoshita's phone went off.

Tanaka  
 _U at ihs house yet?_

Ennoshita  
 _Just got here_

Tanaka  
 _what doy you think of the decor? ;)_

Ennoshita  
 _He really outdid himself- he does remember we're not actually dating, right?_

Tanaka  
 _U know he can’t do anything without overdoing it lol_

Ennoshita  
 _True  
Did you help with all this_

Tanaka  
 _;)_

Before Ennoshita could respond, Noya reentered the room bearing a tray of food. He set the tray down on the kotatsu, lifting the lid and revealing the contents.

Ennoshita's eyes widened in surprise at the spread.

"Wow, Noya-san, did you really do all this?"

Noya scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I practiced making it myself, but I kind of burnt it. I asked Asahi to help me make it ahead of time and just reheated it."

Ennoshita eyed the food on the table. "It still looks really good."

Noya's face flushed with happiness. "You really think so? It's sea pineapple curry. I picked it because it's your favorite."

Ennoshita glanced up at him, surprised. "But you hate sea pineapple."

"Yeah, that's because it tastes like soap. It's ok though; Asahi helped me pick a bunch of spices to use in the curry so it won't be so gross."

Ennoshita laughed, and slid his fork into the soupy yellow-brown dish. 

"I can't hate it too much either since our names rhyme. 'Hoya' and 'Noya'; get it? I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out what to make with it. I tried doing sashimi, but I cut it all wrong and it tasted so much like hand sanitizer I seriously gagged-"

"This is really good!" Ennoshita exclaimed, cutting Noya off mid-sentence.

"You like it?" Noya asked, eyes shining with delight.

"Yeah, it's delicious!"

"That's how we do it!" Noya cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Ennoshita couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. He suspected Asahi had a larger role in the making of the food than Noya was suggesting, because Noya could barely make toast without lighting the kitchen on fire, but Ennoshita was touched nonetheless.

They spent the rest of the meal chatting about volleyball and the virtues of sea pineapples. When their plates were cleared, Noya jumped up from the kotatsu and loaded his arms with the dishes.

"I can help with those," Ennoshita suggested, but Noya shook his head emphatically.

"Nope! You're my date tonight, so leave it to me!" Ennoshita sighed, but a fond smile betrayed his satisfaction.

Noya trotted into the kitchen with the dishes piled in his arms and returned a moment later with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and such a large bouquet that Ennoshita could barely see Noya over the top of it.

"You already gave me flowers," Ennoshita chuckled as Noya pushed the flowers into his arms, taking care not to tip the plate.

"Yeah, but those were so small. I wanted to give you flowers at school, but I couldn't carry all these, so I got a smaller bouquet."

Ennoshita brushed his finger over the velvety petals of a gardenia. "Looks like you cleared out the florist."

"Only the best for Chikara!" Noya declared, and Ennoshita flushed. Noya sat back, his expression expectant, and Ennoshita hesitated, wondering if there was something else.

“Read the card,” Noya urged. Ennoshita dug through the flowers, trying not to damage any of them, and found a card buried amongst some blue hyacinths. He extracted it carefully and unfolded it.

_ Sunlight Smile _

_You smiled and carried me back  
To summer, wild days at the fair,  
The entire world lit up,  
Bubble gum sweet and cotton candy  
Soft, sunlight beaming as we  
Laughed, on top of the world_

Ennoshita traced the words with his finger as he re-read the lines, the glanced up at Noya, his eyes wide and wondering.

“Did you write this?” He asked, unable to keep the awe out of his voice.

“Yes! Well, no, not really. I found it online.” Noya ducked his head, embarrassed. “I tried to write one myself, but it wasn’t really turning out that great.”

“I thought so. It doesn’t really sound like you.” Ennoshita cocked his head pensively. “Still, it’s really sweet.”

“I-I’m glad you like it,” Noya mumbled.

Ennoshita was about to point out Noya’s sudden shyness, but Noya hurriedly changed the subject.

“Ok! Next on the list is watching a romantic movie!” He popped a DVD into the player, then snatched the remote control off the floor and turned the TV on. Once the disk started playing, he rounded the kotatsu to the side Ennoshita was on and sat, pulling the blanket up over his lap. Caught off guard by the sudden closeness, Ennoshita flinched, but Noya didn’t seem to notice, or at least, he didn’t care.

Noya settled into Ennoshita’s side as the movie began. The screen flared with explosions, speakers screeching with the squeal of tires on asphalt from the epic car chase that was happening in the movie.

Ennoshita watched silently for the first couple minutes, then laughed. “Noya-san, are you sure this is a romance movie?” 

Noya twitched and looked away. “It has romance in it.”

Ennoshita gave him a pointed look, lips quirking upward in a bemused smile. “You picked an action movie, didn’t you?”

Noya scowled. “I looked for a romance movie, I really did, but they’re _so boring_ ,” he whined, drawing out the words “so” and “boring” as if emphasis would highlight the struggles he endured. “And I’ve been wanting to see this movie for a while…”

Ennoshita laughed. “It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

Noya peeked up at him through his bangs. “Are you sure? I can find something else…”

Ennoshita placed his hand over Noya’s and smiled. “It’s fine, Yuu-chan.”

The use of his first name shocked Noya into silence, and they simply sat the way they were, blankets drawn around them, only moving to take an occasional sip of cider or grab a strawberry. Sometime into the movie, Noya dropped his head onto Ennoshita’s shoulder. Ennoshita assumed he had fallen asleep, but the rise and fall of his chest wasn’t relaxed and even enough for him to be sleeping.

When the movie ended it took them a few minutes to come out of the languor they had fallen into. Ennoshita rubbed his eyes as Noya moved away and stretched. Reluctantly, Ennoshita slid out of the warm blankets and stood.

“I should be getting home soon. School tomorrow.”

“Ah, wait, hang on, I’ve got something for you.” Noya ducked into the next room, leaving Ennoshita with the sounds of him scuffling around.

“You really didn’t have to do all this,” Ennoshita called, his voice met with the sound of a drawer closing.

Noya reemerged, brandishing a light blue envelope. “I told you I was gonna give you the best Valentine’s Day ever, didn’t I?” He thrust the envelope at Ennoshita, refusing to make eye contact, a bright flush spreading across his cheeks. “Don’t open it until you get home, ok?”

Ennoshita took the envelope, eyeing it curiously. “...Sure.”

Noya perked up, although his cheeks were still pink. “C’mon, I’ll walk you there.”

Ennoshita insisted on blowing out the candles before they left (“But it’ll kill the mood!” “I think your house accidentally burning down would kill the mood even more.”), and then they headed out into the brisk night. Their breath puffed white in the air, and Ennoshita instinctively wrapped his gloved hand in Noya’s. Instant warmth crept up his wrist from his palm.

“Hey, Chikara, did you have a good time today? Did I do a good job?” Noya looked up at Ennoshita, eyes begging for validation.

“Yeah, you did.” Ennoshita smiled down at him and squeezed his hand.

“Did you like your surprise this morning?”

“Of course.”

Noya smirked. “I bet you blushed in front of everyone.”

“Yeah, I did,” Ennoshita admitted.

“Did you like the chocolates I made?”

“They were....creative.”

“In a bad way?”

“Not in the least.”

When they reached Ennoshita’s house, he released Noya’s hand and turned to face him.

“Noya-kun, thank you for all this. I wasn’t really expecting anything for this Valentine’s Day, but you really outdid yourself. I had a great time.”

“Anything for you, Chikara.” Noya grinned and winked.

They chatted a bit more before parting ways. Ennoshita headed inside to set the flowers in a vase, which he placed on this dresser along with the note that came with them.

Remembering the envelope Noya had given him before they left his house, he fished it out of his pocket and slid his finger under the flap. He did his best not to rip it, but Noya had used an absurd amount of glue to get it shut.

He finally wrestled the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. The text was written with a couple different pens and the handwriting slanted on the page, so it was a little hard to read, but Ennoshita’s eyes adjusted after a moment.

_Chikara-_

_Hope you had a great day!  
I’m not great at speaking carefully so I’ll just come right out and say it haha~  
I like you!  
I’d really like to date you (*꧆▽꧆*)  
Go out with me and everyday will be like Valentine’s Day!  
Ok I know that was really cheesy and you’re probably rolling your eyes right now but  
I know you secretly like my cheesiness ;)  
Anyway let me know at school tomorrow~!_

_Yuu_

A furious blush flooded Ennoshita’s face, and he could practically hear his heart pounding in his chest. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and raced out the door, heading back in the direction he had come from not ten minutes earlier. The night air tore at his lungs, and by the time he reached Noya’s house he was doubled over gasping for breath. When Noya answered the door, he stared down at Ennoshita in astonishment.

“Chikara? What-”

“I forgot to give you your Valentine’s Day gift,” Ennoshita blurted, his words punctuated by his sharp breaths.

He straightened up, grabbed Noya’s face, and brought it up to his, pressing their lips together.

When they broke apart, he was still out of breath.

“You don’t have to wait ‘till school tomorrow to hear my answer,” he murmured, voice feathery.

Noya flashed him the brightest smile he’d ever seen.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” He threw his arms around Ennoshita, burying his face in the front of Ennoshita’s coat. Ennoshita threaded his arms through Noya’s, returning the hug.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Yuu-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't looked at this fic in over 2 years so the phrase 'sea pineapple curry' punched me in the face; I can only assume this is a canon character detail and not something I came up with on my own bc seriously wtf is a sea pineapple
> 
> on a similar note, I have absolutely no memory of the poem I used in the fic, but thank GOD 2018 me had the foresight to leave a note in the doc. It's apparently by Grace Babcock (2017) @gracebabcockwrites!


End file.
